


Snowball Payback

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Snowball Fight, fluff?, or close enough to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Snowball fights against Sawyer are generally unfair, but Sorano has a plan.





	Snowball Payback

Snowball fights against Sawyer were not in any way shape or form a fair contest.  The man could win such a thing with ease with his slowing magic, or with the super speed he’d eventually acquired.

So why on Earthland did Sorano still challenge him anyway?

Not even she had the answer to that.

She dove behind a barricade made of snow and tried to catch her breath.  The only thing she had going for her here was that she blended in with the white powdery substance all around.  It wasn’t anywhere close to enough of an advantage though, as Sawyer suddenly appeared in front of her with a wicked grin and a large snowball ready to be hurled at her.

Then Sorano grinned as well, causing him to falter for a half second in suspicion.

Suspicion that was well warranted, as a rope suddenly tightened on his foot and he found himself yanked unceremoniously up into the air with a yelp of surprise.

“Ha ha!” Sorano shouted.  “Take that!  I’ve got you, now!”

“Dammit!”  Profuse cursing erupted from the trapped mage, his gloved hands desperately clawing at the rope to free himself.  He ceased his struggling when Sorano’s shadow fell over him.

Sawyer looked up into her smiling face, evil intent written all over her fine features.

“Time to stuff snow down your shirt.  Consider this payback for all the times you’ve beaten me in snowball fights.”


End file.
